


Time

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: The Geniuses Club [1]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Lucy can't sleep, the many questions in her head won't let her, so she tries to get some answers.





	Time

He caught the moment her teeth let go of her lower lip and her eyes widen momentarily after he opened the door. She had been surprised, there was also a lingering hint of guilt in her face he was determined to make disappear, knowing exactly why it was there in the first place.  
“Hey,” she said, “Did I wake you?”  
“No, not at all” he replied, putting a hand on his pocket. He then gave her space to enter, saw her shift a little at how easily he read her. “Please”  
Lucy accepted the invitation, giving a nervous look around as if she hadn’t slept in the room just the other night.  
“What can I do for you, Lucy?”  
“I, I couldn’t sleep.,” she said, hands on her back pockets.  
Flynn gestured for her to sit on the bed. “Do you know why?”  
“Too many reasons, actually,” she said then faced him. “How was she like? The Lucy who gave you the journal?” she licked her lips, glancing down for a moment as if considering how to phrase her next thought. “Was she Future Lucy? I mean, Tomb Raider Lucy?”  
Garcia smirked before he let out a short sigh. “No, they do look a lot alike, but, uh, there’s something about my--” he shot her a quick glance before continuing. “São Paulo Lucy, she…” there was a frustrated pause as he chose how to put it. “There was a tragic beauty to her. There was hope in her eyes and a smile on her lips, yes, but the moment I looked at her, Lucy, I knew she and I were on the same boat,” he told. “I think, though, that ‘Future’ Lucy - as you call her - means we changed history again. She’s tough, but… Lighter. It doesn’t look like she just lost someone she cared about”.  
Lucy studied him for a moment and he did the same for her, waiting.  
“You’re a good man, Flynn.” the words came naturally, something she had noticed before but never had the chance to tell him. “We should have trusted you before, had we been working together before we might have done much more damage to Rittenhouse”  
“I did say you were meant for greater things” he reminded, a smile on his lips. One of the rare genuinely friendly smiles she saw him give.  
‘She and I are going to be quite a team someday’ he had said once. She could see it now.  
Lucy smiled back at him. “I should go, try to get some sleep”  
“Stay,” Garcia said. “I’ll take the couch tonight” knowing that it would be better for her and for Jiya, who would probably want some time alone after the chaos of the last days.  
“No, Flynn, I--”  
“Don’t, save it, Lucy. You’re not winning this one and we both know it” he intervened. “We can settle this later”  
She closed her mouth, knowing he was right.  
“Good night, Lucy”  
“Good night, Flynn”


End file.
